Orthodontics is a specialized field of dentistry, dealing primarily with the correction of teeth and jaw position. To adjust a patient's teeth and/or bite, orthodontists attach or insert various devices into their mouth, such as orthodontic brackets (braces), spacers, and retainers. Brackets are bonded directly onto two or more adjacent teeth, being connected by an archwire. The archwire is a thin metal line which applies directional pressure to the teeth in order to produce movement and tooth alignment. Problems exist, as bracket-actuated tooth movement is a slow process, due to the fact that many archwires do not provide enough force.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a crimpable retraction loop. The present invention is universally adaptable; it can serve as an orthodontic recoil device which is compatible with any archwire. The present invention is used for creating anterior and posterior closing of spaces, also being able to be used as torquing accessory. The present invention can be used horizontally or vertically on any arch form alloy and is easily used by technicians. The present invention will close spaces, make room for eruptions, accomplish closing diastemas, and an accessory for torquing or tipping.
An orthodontist can position the present invention in any desired orientation. That is, the present invention may be placed vertically, vertically with tipping (i.e. at an angle for desired torque), or horizontally for closing diatoms aesthetically. An orthodontist (or assistant technician) can pull on the present invention to create a desire amount of tooth movement. Once the orthodontist pulls with the desired force, the present invention is crimped in place. It is possible to use orthodontic bands with the present invention, which help pull the teeth to the desired spacing.
A number of variations are possible with the present invention. The present invention can be changed in size to better fit individual patients. For example, the present invention may be produced in a range of millimeter widths to accommodate a different patients' upper arches and lower arches (i.e. the arch shaped arrangement top row and bottom row of teeth). Resultantly, the present invention can be positioned anywhere along the arched wire to close spaces. An additional use for the present invention is to spread the crimping surface and to open the legs of the loop, crimping mesially and distally of a bracket to be used in tipping or torquing.
Another possibility is to use multiple embodiments to increase the amount of force available for repositioning teeth. The present invention can be used on anterior and posterior adjustments, and can be made from a variety of materials, such as stainless steel or beta titanium.
The present invention is advantageous compared to existing orthodontic solutions as movement is initiated directly by the present invention, rather than through the typical accessories which are bonded to brackets or individual teeth. The present invention enables both retraction and protraction and can be installed chairside by an orthodontic assistant. It is additionally compatible with existing ligated archwires and, once activated, results in faster tooth movement as compared to traditional orthodontic solutions.